


The Astral Inception

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel)
Genre: Astronomy, Courtroom Drama, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: The second case of Acquittal: Induction!
Kudos: 1





	The Astral Inception

"Observatory to security there is a thief in the exhibition room."  
  
"Roger I'm heading there now."

"I will watch your back through the telescope- WHAT!"

"What happened?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK HAPPENED AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"  
  
**CASE 2: THE ASTRAL INCEPTION**

It was a lonely evening at the Sente Law Firm and Storm and Richard were looking up at the stars.

"Thanks for hiring me as the tea servant for your office Storm!" said Richard.

"It was no problem," yawned Storm. He didn't want to part ways with Richard after saving him in court a few days ago so he hired him.

"I wish we could see the stars more clearly," said Richard.

"Well then, why don't we head to Walker Observatory and look at them there?" said Storm.

"Okay!"

Storm and Richard went to Walker Observatory but when they got there, they found policemen.

"Okay take Ms. Stella Robinson away," said Lizzy.

"OBJECTION WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Storm.

"Arresting her because she's the culprit."

"OBJECTION NO SHE'S NOT!"

"Then prove it."

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Storm and Richard went to the crime scene, it was an exhibition and the owner of the observatory, Andrew Walker, was lying dead in it.

They looked around and found a chair, a bottle, a laptop, a pipe and a trophy with the name "Andrew Walker" on it.

Then a man called Dr. Lendez came in who's a coroner and gave him the autopsy report that said the man was killed at ? AM by a blunt object.

Storm and Richard went to the jail to talk to Stella.

"Please save me Storm the truth is-" Stella fell asleep.

**COURT**

"In the name of Her Majesty let us begin the trial of Stella Robinson," said Sullivan.

"Heh," said a man with dark shades. "I am Howard Silberling and you stand no chance against me, Mr. Worm Sente."

"There's no need to be rude," said Sullivan.

"There is not but I'll do it anyway, I'm the Chief so you can't talk down to me," said Silberling. "Now, the scene of this tragedy is Walker Observatory, owned by the Walker brothers. Ms. Robinson is in charge of security, and she was notified of a thief in the exhibition so she went there and ran into Andrew Walker and killed him."

Silberling called his witness, Ali Starr who uses the telescope to watch stars.

**ALI'S TESTIMONY**

"I saw a man break into the museum through my window in the observatory."

"I told Stella to go arrest him and she left the station."

"Then I looked at the museum through my telescope and saw her in the room and also there was a DEAD BODY THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE!"

"Walker must have joined Stella and then she killed him when they got in."

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "The thief could have done it!"

"No he could not, Worm," said Silberling. "Because the security camera showed him not going into that room, he was only in the other exhibit room."

"AGH," said Storm.

"I hate to admit it but this thief's probably useless," said Richard but they called him anyway.

"My name is Scott Filch," said Scott and he tried to stick his hand in Storm's pocket but he was too far away.

**SCOTT'S TESTIMONY**

"I broke into the Walker place last night!"

"Then I heard a noise."

"I looked into the door to the next exhibit."

"I saw a woman there and she screamed."

"Thinking about it now she must have killed the guy."

"HOLD IT why wasn't that obvious at the time?" asked Storm.

"Cause I couldn't see a weapon," said Scott.

"OBJECTION!" shouted Storm. "The victim was killed by a blunt object which must have been BIG!" said Storm.

"We don't know what it was though cause we couldn't find it," said Silberling.

Storm thought about everything he found in the room and suggested it might be the trophy so they tested it for blood and found blood splatter on the bottom of it.

"Mr. Scott this means Stella COULDN'T have hit the victim because you'd see her holding the trophy!"

"Guess so," said Scott, then he got arrested for theft.

"Then what now?" said Sullivan.

"Well we can't question Stella because she's still asleep so I guess we'll just have to declare her guilty-" said Silberling.

"OBJECTION WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIT!" screamed Dr. Lendez who ran in. "I'M AFRAID I MUST ASK FOR EVERYONE'S ATTENTION NOW!"

"What is it Doctor," said Silberling.

"I just found out that the victim Walker died THREE HOURS EARLIER THAN WE THOUGHT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" screamed Storm.

The whole court erupted in discussion and the trial ended.


End file.
